


Unprepared

by noodlekid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Luther and Josh are siblings, Markus thinks everyone is attractive, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, Pining, Same with Simon and Daniel, complicated feelings, confusing feelings, not many tags rn but there will be more, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlekid/pseuds/noodlekid
Summary: Welcome to CyberLife University, a big campus with even bigger ideas, thanks to President Kamski. This story follows three young adults, Connor Anderson, Markus Manifred, and Kara Williams, all majoring in different things. However, they’re all connected in one way:They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into.





	1. Moving In — Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three kids try and get familiar with their new home for four or more years. — This is Kara’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note: each of the main three will have a different chapter for a certain time in their college life unless they end up interacting in some way for right now. As the story moves on, that might change.

Two boxes were placed on the carpet as hands fiddled for a key. The keys jingled as a thin female searched for a specific key on her lanyard. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing an oversized button up that was half tucked into her skinny jeans. The key had a piece of masking tape on it, and on the tape was written “DORM KEY”. The mess got caught on her button up, and she huffed to get it out. She put the key in the knob, her keys jingled with her movements. The door opened, she took her key out, and grabbed the boxes off the floor.

The door was pushed open by her hip, and was stopped by an empty cardboard box. She walked in, then turned, hitting the door with her foot and pushing it shut. Once she turned around again, the first thing she noticed was the mess of boxes in the room. Then, as her eyes moved about the room, she noticed a male sitting on the bottom of the bunk bed in the back of the room reading some sort of book. He had on a jean jacket with a plain gray shirt underneath, and khakis with a small hole in the knee. He bounced his leg up and down as his eyes scanned the page.

The female pushed through the boxes and blew the stray pieces of hair out of her face, then set her two on an empty desk. The thud of the boxes caused the male to look up at her.

“You must be Kara.”

He stood up and the bed creaked under him. He shut the book softly and put it where he was sitting. He walked towards her and held out his hand.

“I’m Josh, one of your roommates.”

Kara hesitated before taking his hand, but she did and shook it firmly. She cracked a bit of a smile before letting go of his hand and fiddling with her keys again.

“I apologize for the clutter,” Josh looked around the room. “North and I brought a lot of stuff.” He laughed.

Kara got a confused look on her face, “Who’s that?”

Josh, not looking at her (or paying attention, really), didn’t answer her. He instead began to pile up the empty boxes. She turned away from him, then began to unpack her stuff.

She assumed this desk was hers, since it was the only empty one in the room. She put down a couple of old picture frames, a mug, a calendar, a planner, and a ton of notebooks and textbooks. She set the empty box on the floor and began to organize her desk. Textbooks in the corner, calendar on the wall, planner and mug to the lower side for now, and the picture frames in the other corner. Just the way she likes it.

Just as the door opened again, Kara put her hands on her hips proudly before picking up the other box. It contained her clothes and bedding, along with a few extra fragile things.

“Josh? Where am I sleeping?” She asked, walking towards the bunk bed.

“We haven’t even been here for a full day and you’ve already brought a girl in here..”

She turned her head and saw another female in the doorway. She was on the taller side, and her hair was in a long braid; it ended at the start of her hips. She wore a black hoodie and ripped black jeans, and paired a red beanie for a pop of color.

Kara turned to Josh, who welcomed her in. She was expecting some sort of introduction to her, but Josh didn’t catch on. She scrunched her eyebrows before turning back again, and going to back to the desk in the front of the room.

This should be fun.


	2. The Café — Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three kids try and get familiar with their new home for four or more years. — This is Markus’ story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon + Daniel are twin brothers in this

The clicking of the keyboard created more noise in the busy café. A male student sat at a table, alone, focused on a document in front of him. He wore a white hoodie, and red headphones over his ears. Music blasted through them, causing him to not be aware of his surroundings sound-wise.

He looked up occasionally, watching the other students talk and get their food or drinks. He would flip through papers and look at his phone, too, but the document is what he was really focused on.

As he was writing, he didn’t realize the two males who stood in front of him, both holding coffee cups. They looked the exact same; the only thing that differentiated them was the confidence level and their outfits. The one on the left had his hand on the others back, rubbing it slightly.

“Daniel, c’mon, you can do it.”

The male sitting down took off his headphones and looked up at the other two. He could tell Daniel was scared to talk to him. To make him feel more comfortable, he gave him a soft smile.

The one named Daniel was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt and khakis. He had a lanyard stuffed in his pocket, and he held his phone in his hands. The one next to him wore a plain blue hoodie and jeans. 

“Can my brother and I sit here? I apologize for it being so sudden but this is the only really empty table left and you looked like the nicest guy here…”

His brother patted him on the back and smiled.

The writing male nodded, “Of course! I don’t mind at all.”

He began to gather all his papers that were scattered about the table. He then shut his music off his phone and shut his laptop, thinking it was a bit rude to keep them on. He put everything in his book bag and set it to the side.

“Thank you, sir-“ Daniel started, before he cut him off.

“Markus.”

“Markus,” Daniel smiled. “You’re the nicest person I’ve met today.”

Markus chuckled, blushing a bit. He could never take compliments well, especially from a stranger like this.

“See? Not everyone is mean…” His brother said, placing his hand on the table in front of him and sitting down.

Daniel quickly followed, placing the coffee on the table and putting his head down. Markus assumed he was on his phone, however, he was just nervous and picking at the skin by his fingernails.

They all stayed quiet for a long while, before Daniel’s brother struck up conversation.

“So, Markus, what are you majoring in?”

“Oh, just art,” Markus looked away for a moment. “My dad got me super interested in painting, so I want to explore other mediums by doing so.”

He smiled, “That’s really interesting. How long have you been painting?”

“Ever since I was able to understand it, really. I see my dad do it every day and I just thought it was cool.”

He nodded, tapping his fingers on the table. They were silent again for a minute or two, before Markus piped up again.

“What about you?”

Daniel’s brother shrugged, “I don’t know yet, something in nursing or children. Maybe a combination of the two?”

Markus rested his head on his hand as he rambled on, listening closely. A buzz came from his phone, and Daniel’s head shot up.

“Sorry,” He apologized. “That’s my dad, excuse me…”

Markus answered his phone, turning away from the two a bit. Daniel went back to picking at his skin, and his brother hit him on the arm lightly. He scolded him for doing it, saying there were better ways to deal with fidgeting and his anxiety. They bickered for a bit before Daniel apologized for talking back, and his brother did the same.

Markus turned back to them, saying goodbye to his father and grabbing his bag, “I’m sorry for having to part with you two so quickly…” He stood up and put it around his shoulder. “My dad is here with my things. It was wonderful meeting you, Daniel and…”

His brother looked up, “Simon.”

“Simon.” Markus smiled at the two. “I hope we run into each other again.”

“Us too, I’ll see you on the flip side.” Simon said, giving him finger guns.

Markus laughed slightly. He finger gunned him back before walking away, still laughing.

He really hoped he saw them again, especially Simon.

He was kind of cute.


End file.
